


Love & Violence (Boba Fett x Reader)

by theimaginemindscape



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Boba may be slightly out of character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Groping, basically what's in the title is what you get, he has like 5 lines anyways in the original trilogy so who knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginemindscape/pseuds/theimaginemindscape
Summary: Originally posted on my Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

How you ended up in a smelly cantina on the desert planet of Tatooine, sitting next to the galaxy’s deadliest assassin, sipping on a disgusting alcoholic drink, with the corpse of some poor sod in a dirty bag that you were about to deliver to Jabba the Hut, you’ll never know. It all just sort of…happened one day. You were just an average hit man, minding your own business, and then suddenly you were bounty hunting partners with the infamous Boba Fett. 

Not that you were complaining. He was…interesting to say the least. At first he was very cold and uncaring, not really talking much. Like, at all. But after literally months, he seemed to warm up to you. While he never fully opened up, there were always little gestures, or words, to let you know he enjoyed your company. Phrases like “good luck in there” or “be careful” which, while not explicitly loving or caring, were enough to put you at ease with the knowledge that he had your back.

If you were being honest, you were kind of falling for him. Yes, you knew it was cliche, but there was something about him that you loved. Maybe it was his mysterious allure, the thrill of bounty hunting, the adventure of traveling, his sexy commanding nature, or something else. One thing was for certain, he had gotten to you.

It also didn’t help that he was _insanely_ attractive under that green helmet. Ugh and that fucking _voice_. It was probably one of the sexiest sounds in the entire galaxy. Not to mention that after bounty hunting all those years his body had to be _toned as fu-_

“Jabba will see you now.” called out one of the mob boss’ minions, interrupting your thoughts. Boba sat up next to you.

“Stay here,” he stated sternly, as always, picking up the limp bag beside you and carrying it under his arm as he left. Downing the rest of your disgusting beverage, you savored the sensation of your mind becoming fuzzy with alcohol. Why _would_ he like you in that way? He barely said two words to you half the time, and the other half you were too busy shooting blasters and dodging knives to have an compelling conversation.

With all of these thoughts passing through your head, you didn’t even notice the creature that sat down next to you. Mistake.

“Let me buy you another drink, sweetheart.” He purred, patronizingly so. Despite the fact that you were slightly tipsy, you still had enough of your wits about that you weren’t persuaded.You turned to acknowledge him. His species was one you hadn’t come across, but he had the tentacle-like-hair that the Twi’lek had. His body colored red with black designs accentuating his features, though you were pretty sure it was makeup. His dirty robe stank like hell, most likely one he found in some trash somewhere. There was definitely a stench of that awful alcohol you just downed on his breath. _And with that were sober._

Obviously he hadn’t seen you with Boba Fett. If he did he probably would’ve thought twice before coming anywhere near you. Either that or he was too wasted to care.

“No, thanks. The drinks here taste like piss and my partner and I are leaving soon, anyways,” you replied in a semi polite tone. Bitch mode wasn’t activated yet, _assuming that this dude would take the hint._

“The drinks aren’t complete shit if you know what to get. Why don’t I buy you a-”

_He didn’t take the hint._

“Really, I’m not interested.” You finally spit out. He got up to leave and you sighed in relief. But then he grabbed your wrist in a tight hold, pulling you towards him until your chests were practically touching. As if things weren’t bad enough already, you felt his hand grope your ass.

He began to say something, but you were done listening. Before he could finish his sentence, you took your one free arm and sucker punched him right in his eye. Letting go of your wrist, he stumbled backwards, giving you the opportunity too kick him square in the stomach. He fell down and landed with an audible thunk, knocking the wind out of him.

The surrounding criminals had already started gambling on the winner of the fight, most of them betting on you. Among the crowd must have been this guy’s buddies, because next thing you knew you were surrounded by five similar looking aliens. They circled you like vultures, looking as if they were about to pounce. Luckily, you were already way ahead of them.

The female in the group was the first to attack with a large dagger swinging right at your face. Dodging her slices, you grabbed her knifed wrist with one hand and throat with the other, tossing her back at the others like a piece of meat.

The douche on the ground began to get up again, reaching to his belt for a weapon, but by that time you were already behind him, digging your pocket knife into his throat. Black blood trickled down onto his clothes and he put his hands up straight in the air. You took his blaster and secured it onto his temple so you could put your knife away.

“Why don’t you and your prick friends leave this cantina and find some other girl to torment that can’t beat your ass, _sweetheart_ ,” you whispered venomously into his ear. He yelled something in his native language and the creatures backed off. You dragged him up and shoved him forward. One of them picked the guy up and they all walked towards the exit in almost shame.

“Pussies,” you whispered with your new blaster still trained at the group.

Suddenly, you heard a gunshot as one of creatures fell screaming to the ground. You gasped and the entire crowd turned to you. _It wasn’t your gun_. The first shot was followed by the rapid firing of several more laser shots and you turned to find the source.

None other than your partner Boba Fett stood there, blaster in hand emptying his rounds on these people.

“Stop it!” You cried at him, but he wouldn’t. He ignored your pleas proceeded to to mow down your fleeing assailants. Black liquid splattered the walls, and it seemed that the entire cantina was watching it happen. The room filled with the dying screams and all you could do was watch in horror as the aliens were massacred.

Boba stopped for a second and stomped rapidly to the group of soon to be corpses. Grabbing the one that had bothered you, who Boba had already shot various times in the belly, he pulled him close to his face, whispering something unintelligible. The man begged for mercy as your partner fixed the blaster onto his face, torturing the man with the thought of his inevitable death. Before you could run over and stop it, he put his blaster into your attacker’s mouth and shot him dead, spraying black ooze all over the wall.

The screams soon ceased, and the surrounding criminals, once so invested in the fight, had already gone back to business as usual. Boba snatched your arm and yanked you, kicking and screaming, out of the cantina. He hauled you to his spaceship and didn’t let go until you were both strapped in and speeding out of the planet’s atmosphere.

Ablaze with anger, you roared at him:

“Why would you do that?! They were leaving! Peacefully! You don’t just get to kill anyone you want whenever you feel like it!” He takes off his helmet to reveal his angry countenance.

“That’s _exactly_ what I get to do. I’m a bounty hunter, and so are you if you don’t remember.” You were too frenzied to realize the fact that he was currently showing more emotion than you had ever seen in him before _combined_.

“We kill criminals, and people who don’t pay their debts. Not unarmed, fleeing people who surrendered.”

“That _thing_ was grabbing you, _touching_ you, _imagining_ you two together and you don’t think he qualifies as a criminal?” He yelled at you.

“You of all people should know that I can handle myself. In fact, I _did_ handle it myself. They were _leaving_. I don’t need you to protect me.” You stated, in a calmer tone than before. He chuckled amusingly.

“That wasn’t protection, (Y/N). That was punishment. No one can ever touch you like that, treat you like some common whore.”

“Right, cause you’re always _such a respectful gentleman_ to me. I mean, it’s not like you give a shit whenever I try to make conversation and you just reply to me with one word answers. And that’s if you even reply to me at all, asshole! You respect me about as much as _they_ did!”

At that he lunged forward and shut your mouth up with his soft lips. The feeling of anger that you so held towards him seemed to vanish at the sweet taste. All semblance of what you were going to say turned into a quiet moan after finally receiving what you desired for months. The moment filled with loud passion, but also a gentleness of precaution. Who knew such a hard, stern soul could kiss like _that_? After fully realizing what he had just done, he quickly pulled away, breathless. Regaining your composure, you got really quiet.

“I do respect you, more than you could know,” softly, he said. “Which is why, I will _never_ stand by and let someone _touch_ you like that. You deserve better.” He sighed. “Even if you don’t feel the same way for me.” Now, _that_ got you mad.

“Really?! I kiss you like there’s no tomorrow and you still think I don’t love you?!” Gasping, you clasped your hand over your mouth. That was one confession you would have preferred to stay private.

“You…love me?” He inquired, as you let out a long sigh.

“Yes…” you said sheepishly and embarrassed. He grabbed your head and kisses you again, softer. He didn’t reply, or say that he loves you too. That wouldn’t be like him, but you know that he does because of that kiss. Boba Fett, the man with no emotion, loved you. You were kissing a man who killed six people for you. Before you started to full on make out, you stopped it. “Wait.”

“Yes?” He says, kissing your neck now. You push his head so he’s looking at you.

“I… can’t do this… not if you’re going to kill people in cold blood like that.”

“(Y/N), -”

“No. I’m not going to start a relationship with someone who’s going to assassinate anyone who gives me a funny look.” You gazed into his eyes. They seemed to be breaking inside his head.

With a tear falling down your cheek, you get up from the co-pilot seat and walk away. “I’m getting off at the next planet we land. You can call me when you’re ready to make considerable changes to how you want this relationship to be.” You struggled to keep your voice from breaking, but it was impossible. The man you loved was confessing his love for you, and were leaving.

“(Y/N), wait-” he began.

“I’ll be in my room until then.” You turned back to look once more into the handsome face of the violent man you had deeply fallen in love with.  
_“Goodbye."_

**Author's Note:**

> *That was WAY more intense than it was gonna be when I started it…oh well. I was gonna give it a happy ending where they get together, but I thought that wouldn’t be realistic.
> 
> *Check out my tumblr if you like it:  
> https://theimaginemindscape.tumblr.com/post/157387090987/love-violence-boba-fett-x-reader.
> 
> *Part two coming sooooooon.
> 
> *I welcome ALL constructive criticism; comment below if you have any!


End file.
